Construction of modern buildings constantly focus on manners of increasing energy efficiency in order decrease energy consumption while providing comfort to occupants. To increase a building's thermal efficiency, insulation is often applied to the outer and/or inner surfaces of the building. To further increase the thermal efficiency, air barriers are often created to minimize the flow of air between the surrounding environment and the building's interior. One construction technique for providing an air barrier is by building a continuous insulation wall assembly. Such wall assemblies are required under the 2012 International Energy Conservation Code, which has been adopted by five States.
In conventional continuous insulation wall assembly building techniques, sealants are often used to produce the desired air barrier. For example, foam insulation materials are often applied between wall studs to seal seams or cracks between adjacent cover boards and/or to seal seams between the cover board and one or more penetrations through the cover board, such as windows, doors, ducts, and the like. Other common components that may be sealed with foam insulation materials are fasteners that are inserted through the cover board to attach the cover board to one or more wall studs. Without these products in conventional building techniques (e.g., the foam insulation materials), the air barrier is often not created, which may dramatically affect the overall thermal efficiency of the building.